Konoha University
by Uzumaki Aoi
Summary: Uzumaki Rin is about to start her new university life as an Akatsuki member! This is going to be a hell of a life.
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1 Introduction]

My name is Uzumaki Rin. I attend to a special school called Konoha University, which is known for the talented students.

Our Student Council has a special name called:' Akatsuki.' They protect the image of the school and the students in it.

The members of the Akatsuki are top ranking students as well as talented ones, which is why they also have a say in how the school runs, they keep the school under control as well as their students.

Some of the students graduate after a year or two with a special degree and move out to work.

Rumor has it that they all live together in a special building just for them with the graduates visiting from time to time.

I have always hoped to be part of the Akatsuki and be apart of the making of the university.

I am working hard to be recognized as a member in the Akatsuki. Tomorrow is my first day at the university.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2 Konoha University]

I woke up an hour early to get ready for my first impression at Konoha.

I wore a blue long sleeved shirt with flora designs and a black jacket with blue jeans and a pair of black boots, since it's autumn.

I grabbed my luggage and my boxes and placed it on a trolley. I walked to my room luggage in hand and everything. I was considered a latecomer because of short notice that I was accepted. The usual buildings were all filled so I had to be moved to a 'special' building…. they said.

Luggage and school bag in hand I knocked on the door, I heard a little squeak then footsteps approaching the door and it flew open.

'Hi! You must be new here! My name is Haruno Sakura! Pleasure to meet you! You can call me Sakura-san.' she said and held out a hand.

I shook her hand and said:' Hi! Nice to meet you too! My name is Uzumaki Rin.'

'Hello, Rin! You are to be my roommate for the rest of your university life!'

I giggled a bit and said: ' My Pleasure.'

'Here let me help you with your bags!'

'No it's ok I can handle this.'

'Wow, I've never seen such a huge room in my life, I always thought it would be…smaller.' I said looking at the room.

'Yep, this is a special building after all' Sakura said winking.

'Special?' I asked

'Didn't they tell you about the filled buildings and stuff and they had to move you here? And also you were a latecomer aren't you?' Sakura said.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'Oh, it's almost dinnertime; come on I'll take you downstairs to meet everyone! We all are eager to meet you!' Sakura said dragging me out of the door completely ignoring my previous comment.

'Huh?' I said as Sakura pulled me out of the room.

'Classes start on Monday so the graduates of the Akatsuki are here today, and like I said before we all are eager to meet you!' Sakura said.

'Akatsuki! You guys are the Akatsuki?' I said.

'You'll see.' She said, then she opened the door to a huge dining room where they were people slowly gathering on the other side of the door.

'Oh, that door leads to the boys dorm and that door is from the outside.' Sakura explained. 'Oh my Gosh I'm so excited!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 [Friends]

I looked around and saw a blond guy holding hands with a dark blue haired girl approaching us.

'Hello Sakura-chan! Oh and who is this lady if I may ask.' He blond said.

'Oh, she's new! She just came today as a latecomer.' Sakura made the 'latcomer' word sound weird but I just nodded my head and smiled at the couple.

'Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Uzumaki Rin.'

'Oh well it is a pleasure to meet you! You have the same sir name as me; my name is Uzumaki Naruto! You can call me Naruto-kun. Are we relatives then?'

'Well, that I am not sure…'

'Hi Rin. I am Hyuuga Hinata! Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Hinata-san' the dark blue haired girl said.

'Hi, Hinata-san, nice to meet you!' I said.

'Oh quick take a seat! Here!' Sakura said motioning me to sit next to her.

'O.K.' sat down and decided to look around the place.

'Where is Temari?' Sakura asked Hinata.

'She had some trouble telling some of those rich kids of,' Hinata said, '…especiallt Karin, she kept clinging on to Sasuke.' She continued with a disturbed face.

'Well, I'm sure we'll find some way to deal with her.' Naruto said.

'It's always Karin and Suigetsu…then there's her minions…' Sakura said with a disgusted face.

Hinata must have notice my huge question mark on the top of my head cause she said:' Rin you do know that this is the Akatsuki quarters right?'

'Yes I do.' I said.

'Good, because the reason you were sent here is simple.' Hinata said as a dark haired boy stepped in the dining room wearing a simple blue shirt with a tie.

'Sasuke-kun! What took you so long?' Sakura asked.

'Guess who…' the boy called Sasuke-kun said with a sigh.

'Oh…' Sakura said and both Hinata and Naruto gave a sigh.

'Who's this by the way?' Sasuke said as he looked at me.

'Oh, she's new here.' Sakura said cheerfully, ' Finally! Another girl!'

'What's your name?' Sasuke asked with a smile. Wow, he's gorgeous.

'Er…My name is Uzumaki Rin, nice to meet you.' I said.

'Nice to meet you, Rin, I am Uchiha Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke.' He said.

I smiled at him, and then suddenly remembered Hinata was talking to me half way through.

'Oh, sorry! I should have paid attention.' I said apologetically

'It's okay! It is good for you to know more friends.' Hinata said as she gave me such a bright smile, then she continued:' Ok, so you know this is the Akatsuki quarters already so, you were sent here for a particular reason, or maybe many more.'

'What is it?' I asked.

'You are special!' she said.

I looked at her stunned but then she continued:' I went through the same thing as you! I came here late and was also sent here and Sakura-san here explained everything to me, apparently you are the second one to come across this kind of thing.' Hinata said with a smile.

'Wow, so…you became an Akatsuki member?' I asked.

'Yes, I did.' Hinata said.

'So was I chosen at some point to er… be located here?' I asked.

'Yes, you were being spotted by the school because of your talent, and also because Hidan just graduated so we do have a vacant space.' Hinata said.

My head was about to explode! I was so happy I was gonna die! I, Uzumaki Rin, has been chosen to be an Akatsuki member!

I gleaming with joy when the door opened and two people stepped in.

'Oh, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san!' Hinata said.

'Hello.' Shikamaru said.

'Hey!' Temari said cheerfully

'Oh, is this the new girl?' Temari said looking at me with huge eyes.

'Yes' Sakura said.

'Yay! Another girl!' Temari said and came over to give me a hug while the guy who had his hair tied up in a pony tail sighed.

'Hi! My name is Temari! What's yours?' she asked.

'My name is Uzumaki Rin! Nice to meet you!' I said.

'Rin! That's such a cute name!' Temari said.

'We are all going to be such good friends!' Sakura said.

Hinata, Sakura and Temari all smiled at me and made me feel so welcome!

'Thank you! I would love to be your bestest friends!' I said.

Then all of us smiled like idiots together with Naruto, Sasuke and the guy that came in with Temari.

'Hi, name's Shikamaru! Rin is it?' Shikamaru said as he held out his hand.

'Yes, nice to meet you too.' I shook his hand and let go.

'You must be special!' Temari said,' what do you plan on doing when you grow up?'

'A Psychiatrist!' I said proudly.

'Awesome! Then I know who you should talk to.'

Right after Temari finished her sentence six people came in through the door that lead to the outside.

'Man I'm starved…' the blond guy with a ponytail said.

'You always are…' a man with red hair said.

'I have to agree with Sasori, you are always starved…' a man with white hair neatly combed back said.

'As noisy as ever' a blue haired lady said.

'Agreed.' An orange haired man said.

They all came in chatting followed by a dark haired man with a ponytail who almost looked similar to Sasuke who was remaining quite.

'Hey everybody!' Naruto said.

'Hey! Surprise Surprise! Look who's here.' the blond haired guy with a ponytail said to Naruto.

'Brother, you're early this time.' Sasuke said to the dark haired guy. Oh…so they are brothers.

'Is she the new girl?' the blue haired lady asked Hinata.

'Yep!' Hinata said with a smile.

'Hi! Nice to meet you! Welcome to the Akatsuki quarters! My name is Konan. What's yours?' she asked.

'Uzumaki Rin! Nice to meet you.' I said.

'Pleasure, now let me introduce the guys. Come on follow me.' Konan said as she pulled me up.

'Go on.' Sakura said and gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back at Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. Wow, I can't believe this is happened they are so nice! I expected them to be somehow formal or strict or something but this is something else!

'So here this is Yahiko my boyfriend. And this is Rin!' Konan said proudly.

'Hi! Rin, nice to meet you.' Yahiko said as he held his hand out.

I shook it and said:' Pleasure to meet you too.'

Konan smiled and said:' Come on there are plenty more!'

'Ok.' I said as I let her drag me around the dining room.

'This is Deidara…'she pointed to the blond ponytailed man, '…this is Sasori…' she pointed to the red haired man, '…and this is Hidan! The newly graduated one!'

'Hi' they all said together.

'They are the threesome, they always stick together.' Konan said.

'Hi! My name's Uzumaki Rin! Nice to meet you guys!' I said with a smile. I gotta say there is no denying that all of the guys here are good looking.

'Hey, you just came in today?' Deidara asked.

'Yep!' I said.

'Nice to meet you.' Sasori said and held out a hand.

I shook it and said:' Pleasure to meet you too.'

'Hi Rin, nice name.' Hidan said and held out a hand.

'Thank you!' I said, shaking his hand.

'Last but not least is this guy…' Konan said.

'Hi, my name is Uzumaki Rin. Nice to meet you' I said.

'My name is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. You can call me Itachi-san. Nice to meet you, Rin.' He said as he held out his hand professionally.

Wow, by far he is the most handsome one there is.

I shook it and smiled, then he asked out of the blue:' Are you planning to be a Psychiatrist?'

'Oh…How did you know?' I asked.

'The way you speak, I just know.' He said with a smile.

Man he's gorgeous.

'Psychiatrist? Did someone just said Psychiatrist?' Deidara said as he pushed Hidan and Sasori to head to Itachi-san's way.

'Yes…' I said.

'Awesome!' Deidara said, ' we're going to be best buds!' as placed an arm around my shoulder.

Itachi-san noticed my question mark so he explained: 'Deidara is also aiming to be a Psychiatrist one day, you, Deidara, Naruto, Temari and my younger brother Sasuke are also part of the same category in doctors, they all specialize in speaking. But you and Deidara are the ones that are becoming Psychiatrist, the others are more of a speech therapist.'

'Oh! That interesting.' I said, then I turned to Deidara, ' Then I think I'm getting assigned the same classes as you then!'

'Of course!' he said with a huge smile.

'Deidara finally is getting a study buddy.' Sasori said.

'He sure is.' Hidan said, but he was looking me straight in the eye observing me.

'Hidan! Hands off my buddy!' Deidara said hugging me protectively.

'Dinnertime!' a lady then walked in with a huge trolley.

'Food!' Deidara screamed then let go off me and ran at the lady.

'Hahaha, Deidara as cheerful as ever!' the lady said.

'Thanks Aunt Chiyo.' Deidara said.

'Hi Grandma!' Sasori said.

'Hello Sasori dear.' Chiyo said.

We all then gathered around the table and ate our dinner.

**For you readers out there! Let me know if my story has anything wrong or that i need to add anything at all or pair who up and stuff!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The next Chapter is gonna take longer though...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 [Welcome to the Akatsuki!]

'Anybody still have room for desert?' came the voice of Chiyo baa-sama from behind one of the doors.

'Me! Me! I want dessert! Is it Chocolate? Is it ice cream? Ohhh What is it?' screamed Deidara excitingly. Jeez, he's the most jumpy person I've ever met with an obsession of food.

'Of course it's ice-cream silly,' Chiyo baa-sama said, 'here you go, double scoop for you.'

'Thanks Chiyo baa-sama' Deidara said.

'How can you eat so much and not get fat from all the food?' Hidan asked.

'Yeah, and you look fit so tell me, what's the secret?' Sasori said.

'Even if I do have one why should I tell you?' Deidara said to his red haired friend as he stuck out his tongue.

'You want me to cut that out for you? Cause I have my surgeon knife right here…' Hidan said and he reached into his pocket.

And at that instant everyone started to laugh so hard that we all have a tummy ache.

'Wait…. why does Hidan have a surgeon knife anyway?' I asked Sakura.

'Oh, he just graduated from Konoha University with a surgeon degree, he is Professor Yamato's personal favorite.' Sakura whispered to me.

'Oh….'

'So…. Rin!' Konan called from the far corner of the huge dinning table.

'Yes?'

'Do you learn any martial arts or something?' Yahiko asked.

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Konan and me here are Physio Therapist, and you look really fit but your muscles don't pop out or something. We really need someone like you in the Akatsuki.' Yahiko said as he looked and smiled at Konan as she smiled back.

'Why do you need a martial arts person in the Akatsuki…I thought you guys take care of the buildings and how things run, and the students of course but martial arts?'

'Yeah, about that, we try to make the image that the students are good which really work as I can see but…' Yahiko hesitated.

'But they are some students who are in here because of their rich ass parents, they never study properly here they just fool around…' Konan said.

'Ah, I see…' I said.

'So are you really good or just okay.' Sasuke asked me.

'Er…. I guess you could say in the middle of super good and ok…'

'Awesome! Wanna come to the gym tomorrow to show me some moves?' Naruto said as he looked at Hinata and she nodded and turned to smile at me.

'Yeah, that would be an awesome idea.' Sasuke joined in with Sakura smiling at me obviously agreeing already.

'..ey, ..kan ve ..come to?' Deidara asked with his mouth still filled with chocolate ice cream.

'Yeah, I would wanna see some moves.' Hidan said and Sasori nodded choosing not to talk with his mouth so full.

'Yeah, Yahiko and me will come too! We have nothing else to do here anyways.' Konan said.

'We wanna go too!' Temari said and Shikamaru just smiled.

'Brother, do you want to come?' Sasuke asked Itachi.

'Sure, since everybody else is going.' Itachi replied with his head still stuck in the book.

Hey, when did he get that book?

'Oh…. sure…I guess' I was still dumbstruck when everyone suddenly agreed to just go see me hit some guy but still…they are nice.

'Then let's head out tomorrow at 2pm with our gym gear everybody!' Naruto screamed.

'Yeah!' Deidara screamed luckily with no more ice cream visibly in his mouth.

He is kinda adorable with that attitude of his.

'How about we first welcome Rin properly to our Akatsuki club first?' Shikamaru said and he lazily leaned on his chair.

'Oh right…. almost forgot…'Naruto said sitting back down.

Shikamaru then stood up and said: 'As head of the Akatsuki club I officially make you, Uzumaki Rin, a member of the club.'

Everybody applauded and said their welcomes and glad to have you in the clubs.

I was so glad! I absolutely can't wait to start school!

I was helping Chiyo baa-sama with the dishes, then she exited the dining room thanking me for helping her stack those plates in the trolley.

Then I turn around to see everybody talking to each other happily, with everyone talking their own subjects. I didn't want to bother them so I decided to leave the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 [Girl Talk]

Before I could touch the doorknob I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Konan smiling down at me.

'Where are you going this early? Bed?' she asked.

'No I just saw that you guys are so happily chatting I just didn't want to bother…' I said.

'How could you not bother us? We're your friends, you can jump in anytime.' Konan said with a bright smile.

I looked up and her and blushed…I wish I had her confidence.

'Now come on, join in our girl talk.' Konan said dragging me to all the girls.

'Rin! Why were you leaving we were not done being friends with you yet!' Temari said with her lips curled down and hands on her hips.

'Sorry…' I said then Hinata gave me a smile that said:' they are always like this'.

'Not need to apologize! Don't need to be formal around us.' Sakura said.

I smiled and sat down.

'So, Rin so far so good who are you interested in?' Temari asked as she placed both hands on the table and looked me in the eye.

'Interested?'

'Yes, like who's the one that you think you'll end up with.' Sakura said.

And all eyes were on me.

'I don't know…. er…so far I thought Itachi was good looking …'

'Whoa, what do you see in him?' Sakura asked.

'I don't know…'

'Besides, we all thought that he was too emo and quite…' Temari said.

'Oh…'

'Hey what are you guys talking about?' Hidan asked; he was standing by my side with his arms crossed.

'Oh, just some girl talk, non of your boy business' Konan said waving a hand.

'Hey, that's rude you know!' Deidara said as he approached us.

'What's rude?' Yahiko said as he too approached us.

'Rude what?' Naruto said as he and Sasuke approached us…again…

'We are just having a girl talk…' Hinata said shyly.

'Can't we have a decent girl talk…' Sakura said with a sigh.

'Yeah! Rin gonna tell us who she likes…' and Temari slammed her hand on her mouth and everyone was looking at her with huge eyes…especially the girls…

'Sorry...' Temari said looking down.

'It's okay…what's done is done…' I said giving her a weak smile.

Temari then looked up and smiled at me.

Konan, Sakura and Hinata sigh. (cause guess what's comin'?)

'Whoa! So who do you like?' Deidara said.

'Give me reasons of why I should tell you.' I said with a straight face.

'Er… because I like you?' Deidara said.

'Deidara has a way of saying things…' Sasori said.

'Why, of course I like Deidara too.' I said 'As friends.'

Deidara's head fell and Sasori patted him on the back. {Friendzoned! Sorry Deidara, had to do it}

I looked at him and felt stunned, Shit! I did say something wrong.

'Er…' I stood up and went to Deidara and patted his shoulder, ' I'm sorry I didn't know that you…have a ….way of…. saying…things…'

'Nah, that's okay. I'll get used to this.' Deidara said as he gently removed my hand from his shoulder.

I suddenly felt that pang of guilt on my heart; those find that stay there for months.

'Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad too.' Deidara said as he looked at my face.

'Hey Rin. Deidara has his ways but don't give us that face…' Konan said.

I looked up and realized everyone observing my face.

'Oh!...hehe…er… sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to make that face I just…er…'

'Tired.' Itachi said as he stood up finally finishing that book of his.

I looked at him and he looked back, 'You might want to go to sleep now.' Itachi continued.

'Er…ok…'I said slightly blushing, and then I got up from my seat.

'I get you back to the…' Sakura offered but I cut her off saying, :' It's ok, you guys and stay and chat, I'll just get to bed.'

'Oh…' came Sakura's slight disappointed voice.

'Well, see you Akatsuki members tomorrow!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 [The confession]

I walked out calmly to the door and opened it and closed it behind me softly. I gave a loud sigh and traced my way back to my room.

No sooner later I heard the door opened and closed again; footsteps slowly approaching. I turned around to see the elder Uchiha walking very professionally towards me.

'You feeling ok?' Itachi asked.

'Yeah…'

'I heard.'

'Deidara and me? Sure…'

'I meant about the handsome thing.'

'What?'

'You said I was handsome.'

'Er…yeah…I guess I did say that.'

Surprising enough Itachi held my hand and stopped me from my tracks; he then mumbled: and pulled me closer ' I don't want you getting in the wrong hands…'

'I just met you today Itachi-san, I just only knew you existed in this world just today. What's happening now is fairly impossible, I'm sure you just had a slight crush.'

Itachi, stunned at what I said and also underestimating how far I could think clearly got taken aback.

'You are wise…for someone so young….' Itachi said.

'I have to be…or else I will fall too easily…'

'You are wise…'

'And what are you then?'

'I am…a doctor…smart…but not as wise as you…'

'Are you trying to make me fall for you…because lucky you…I surprisingly enough am.'

'Then why don't you already?'

'I don't know…something is holding me back…'

'Then maybe…just maybe, this doesn't…'

Itachi leaned in and closed the space between our lips and lightly kissed it as if my lips would break at the slightest touch.

'That was my first kiss…Itachi-san'

'Your lips are dry…'

'I know, I'm trying to turn them back to normal again.'

We stood there for quite a while actually, but I eventually found an excuse go back in the room.

I thought I heard some footsteps outside the door…not just one but two actually. But I ignored it and went to bed instead.

**Hey everyone! Rin here! I just wanted to say 'Thank you **_**WaWa **_**for even reading my story and actually writing the review on it, sorry about Chapter 2 with the Nice to meet yous cause I just wanted to introduce the characters first, you will see what characteristics I have installed for them. '**

**P.S. I liked the Akatsuki ideas because they are mainly pictured as horrible serial killers so I'd rather just put them under the 'good guys' category for once.**

**And I thank you readers who are reading my stories! Please write a review and tell me what I did wrong, but honestly I still need improvement on my vocab and grammar skills… **

**Oh and how i got the Akatsuki ideas...well...I got inspired by lovehate5hatelove's Heal My Heart story. I just had to put the Akatsuki in! but I will improve on the way please continue to support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 [ Deidara the Monster]

'Let's get going!' Naruto screamed.

'Woohoo!' Deidara screamed as well.

'I call dibs on fighting Rin first!' Sasuke said with his hand up in the air like a good little school kid.

'I'm second!' Naruto said mimicking Sasuke.

'I'm thiiiiirrrrrrrd!' Deidara screamed throwing two hands up in the air.

'I'll be the fourth then.' Itachi said as he stood by his car door and looked at me.

My heart skiped a beat at that very moment and I felt my face get hot.

'Wow, Rin! Looks like you'll help me with kicking their asses! Go for it!' Temari said as she placed at arm over my shoulder.

'I totally agree!' Konan said appearing by my side.

Sakura and Hinata just laughed out loud behind me.

'Hey, what about us?' Hidan said and Sasori just nodded. They were standing by Hidan's car.

'You guys can be the fifth and sixth one! Unless you can beat Sasuke…' Deidara said smirking.

'Fine by me.' Sasori said putting his hands up in surrender.

'Whatever.' Hidan said and he got in his car.

'Come on Rin! Let's get in to Itachi's car!' Temari said.

I nodded and went.

'Ok Rin! You ready?' Sasuke said as he went into his fighting stance.

'You sure I could do anything to harm you? And harm you as bad as I can?' I asked.

'Yeah sure just go ahead' Sasuke said, clearly impatient.

'Here goes nothing.' I mumbled. Then I took advantage of my speed just like what my coach said, and I got behind Sasuke and used my knee to hit his knee and he kneeled and fell face down with a thump. Quickly without a moment to lose I got on top of Sasuke and pinned his hands behind his back and sat on him. In a matter of seconds or to be more specific, in 6 seconds I got Sasuke, Akatsuki's best fighter on the ground.

Deidara and pretty much all of my friends just looked at me with their mouths wide open, their eyes travelled back and forth from Sasuke to me. Finally Yahiko spoke up.

'That… was impressive. How did you do that?'

'I always took advantage on my speed in fighting, my coach told me that my speed was the best, so I took advantage of it.'

'I have to buck up…' Sasuke said.

'You sure do pretty boy!' I said, and then I got off him and helped him up.

'Next!' I yelled, with my hands on my hips sounding just like my coach. (Students really do inherit things like these from their coaches…)

'Yes! Since I saw what you did I'm more confident now!' he said.

I stood my ground, not showing any signs of fighting or anything, Naruto was in his battle stance with a drip of sweat coming down his face.

In a blink of an eye he was facing the other direction, but he was not on the ground.

'Er… what's happening?' Naruto asked.

'Feel your throat.' I said calmly.

'Why does it feel like a knife?'

'Cause it is.' I said and let go of him and 'click' kept my knife back in my jeans pocket.

'I lost…' Naruto sighed and walked back to the bench where Sasuke, Sasori, Hidan and all the other Akatsuki members were watching.

'Next!' I repeated.

Deidara stood up and gulped.

'Aw, come on. I'm not that horrible am I?' I said.

'You rock Rin! Kick Deidara's ass!' Temari said.

'You go girl!' Konan said.

'Girl power!' Sakura said.

'Awesome!' Hinata said.

I smiled at them; I was really starting to feel comfortable with them, and on my second day! I broke my social record! It took me about 3 days to actually get the freakin' courage to talk to strangers at school, I mean I didn't always feel comfortable around strangers but here I am.

'After looking at them, I think I'm gonna get serious….i won't go easy on you.'

Deidara then walked up to me, it suddenly felt like all his cheerfulness died away and the new Deidara is here, Deidara the fighter.

He stood opposite me with his battle stance and I got ready. I bent my arms and legs slowly and got ready for his attack. He launched at me with his fist getting ready to punch. But this was like child's play for me…(sorry no offence Deidara) I was put up against my own teacher and he pretty much end up on the floor because of me.

I grabbed his fist in my hands, because, I had to admit but he was too slow, then I pushed it away and wanted to hit his face with my free hand but he blocked it with his other free hand.

I let go of Deidara's free hand and bent all the way down until I touched the floor and swung my legs across and Bam!

Deidara fell right on his butt and I pushed his shoulder and faced him on the ground and pinned his hands behind his back, the exact same stance I had when I defeated Sasuke.

'You guys are all gangster style fighters huh?' I said as I let go of him and helped him up.

'How can you tell?'

'The way you fight, it's too straight forward with no fancy stuff or anything.'

'I really have to buck up.'

'That's right Deidara, you better, cause I will want to learn new stuff from you but since Rin appeared I think I might switch teachers.' Sasuke said.

'Deidara was teaching you stuff?' I said in surprise.

'Sasuke was the best fighter of the Akatsuki, but Deidara was the monster of the Akatsuki.' Yahiko said.

'True story bro.' Naruto said.

'No wonder…' I said as I looked back to observe Deidara.

He looked at me and smiled the most matured smiled I've ever seen from him, but before I could blush he was back to his normal self.

'Who's up for ice cream?!' Deidara screamed like a little boy.

'I am!' Temari said.

'Me too!' Sakura said.

'Hey, don't you guys wanna watch Rin kick Itachi, Hidan and Sasori's ass first?' Konan said.

'Hey…' Naruto and Sasuke said.

'Oh… sorry…' Sakura said totally ignoring them.

'Nah, that's okay, you guys go have fun, we're gonna take a break anyways.' I said.

'Ok! We're going now! Bye!' Temari said and dragged Sakura along.

I went to my bag and took out my drink bottle for a few sips, them I placed it back and went to sit on the bench with Konan and Hinata but stopped in front of Naruto and Sasuke talking seriously.

'Hey pretty boys whatcha talking about? Observing me so you could use something against me?' I asked.

Naruto sighed and said:' Smart people…'

'If you guys want to beat anyone in any fight then it's no use to just observe me, you have to learn the techniques your self to find out how to use them on a certain person.'

'Then can you teach us?' Sasuke asked.

'Sure!'

'You agreed? Did you just agreed without a single though?' Naruto said.

'Of course I did, I could teach you some moves, but only if there are no exams and homework piles in the way.'

'You are awesome!' Sasuke said.

'Why thank you young sir.' I said curtsying.

'When will we start then?' Naruto asked.

'Depends on whether you are free or not…tomorrow might be fine.' I said.

'Tomorrow sounds good, we'll come again then' Sasuke said.

'Deal!' and I walked off to sit with Konan and Hinata on the bench.

'Wow! You don't even have a single sweat on you!' Konan said.

'Yeah! How did you do that?' Hinata asked.

'I guess it was easy after all….' I said

'Wow! You're good.' Konan said.

'Not that good, if I fight more then 4 people I'm doomed.' I said.

'It's just four! You'll definely take care of them.' Hinata said.

'But, if they come up behind me I might not be able to defend myself.'

'Then we will not leave you alone at all costs!' Konan said putting an arm around me, smiling.

'You guys are such good friends…' I said.

'Of course we are!' Hinata said

'Then since we are such good friends why not you come and have a few punches with me?' Itachi said walking up to Konan, Hinata and me.

'Sure thang! Let's get going!' I said standing up.

'Kick his ass for me Rin!' Sasuke said 'Cause its pay back time!'

'Yeah! You go Rin!' Konan screamed and Hinata was giggling at his side.

'Okey Dokey!' I said and walked to the mat with Itachi behind.

'Hey what about us?' Hidan said.

'I was fourth, you guys were fifth and sixth.' Itachi said.

I walked onto the mat and turned to face Itachi. I got on the battle stance and got ready.

**Reviews please! I would really appreciate that! Anyways, thanks for reading. to those readers out there! Next chapter might take sometime.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Argh! Get off me!'

'Not until you say you lose.'

'Oh hell no! You cheated! You said you saw Maroon 5's Adam Levine! I just got distracted! Now get off!'

'Just two words.'

I looked Itachi in the eye and glared at him, while he was just looking at me smirking.

Argh, how could I be so stupid!

I kicked Itachi's right knee that was on either side of my waist and pushed his right shoulder. Itachi, with a shock expression, fell flat on his back. I got up in a swift motion and got on top of him to pin him down.

'I win!' I said.

'Hn'

I got up and stood over him then held out my hand to help him up.

'My turn!' Sasori said.

'Hey!' Hidan protested.

'Come at me bro!'

Both Hidan and Sasori who were both fighting me at the same time with no mercy but did not land a single punch on me, but Sasori ended up with a bruised eye and Hidan with a sore stomach where I kneed him.

Grey clouds were hiding the sun and the beautiful blue sky that we saw this morning, I walked out and leaned my elbows on the balcony and enjoyed the cloudy view. I was feeling very relaxed at the moment, I think it was because of the weather. I always liked it when it rained or when it is cloudy, the raindrops were like drops of memories, falling down the window and disappearing. I was always an indoor person; I just figured that staying in doors is safer. Whenever my mother or father yells at me for staying in my room for too long the only reason I gave them was 'It's too real out there.'

I was always locked in my own world, but ever since I came to this particular university I became more socialized, it's been too long since I made new friends, I do have friends but these are all new ones.

Having enjoyed enough of the view on the gym's balcony I went back into the gym and to grab my bag and I flung it over my shoulder, then I realized Itachi was just sitting on the other side of the gym on a bench reading his book from that nigh, at a corner where there was a little natural sunlight. I walked over to him and just stood there until he noticed me.

'The others went back already?'

'Their cars are long gone.'

'How about Shikamaru and Temari?'

'They said they will walk back to the university dorms themselves, they wanted to have a stroll in the park.' Itachi replied with his eyes still on the book. 'Are you ready to leave yet?'

'Yes, yes I am. So sorry to keep you waiting.'

'Then let's go.' Itachi stood up and shut the book with one hand and stood up. He was gorgeous I had to admit. Ever since we came in the gym the ladies had been eyeing Itachi up and down. Literally. But I figured he was use to this kind of observation from women because it didn't seem to bother him one bit.

As we were walking towards the exit, I suddenly remembered my towel that was still on the bench where we were sitting before. I apologized to Itachi and told him to wait for me at his car and went back to get my towel.

As soon as I got there I did not see my towel anywhere. I went to the ladies room and searched through the stalls.

Finally, I spotted my towel at the end of the ladies room floor and bent down to take it, I didn't wonder for a moment about why it ended up here but I can't keep Itachi waiting.

The moment I touched my towel I heard footsteps and I heard a loud bang and a sharp pain that lasted for a few seconds, I fell to my knees at the impact struggling to keep my consciousness and felt my warm blood oozing down my face, but the lady hit my one more time on the head with some huge red bottle…. I could almost hear her words, she was saying something like 'You can't be with him …' My vision slowly started to blur and faded to pitch black and slowly I passed out.

-Itachi-

Itachi is now waiting in his car with air-conditions and the radio turned on, he was leaning on the driver's wheel and looking out into space and let his mind wonder.

Why is Rin taking so long? It wouldn't possibly take that long for her to find a towel and get back to the car.

Itachi wondered as he sat there in the car silently waiting for her. He then looked towards the exit/entrance of the gym and saw a lady…no, a girl skip out happily and was waving and smiling brightly at the same time. That mysterious girl has long black hair and a shirt with matching pants and was slowly walking towards him. He looked back to check if anyone was coincidently standing behind him or not and looked back at the girl. She was carrying what looked like a very familiar bag and a towel with some red drops on it. That girl then opened the passenger door of Itachi's car and got in, she sat in the seat comfortably and was smiling at Itachi. It was only until then that he noticed the bag the girl was holding.

'Shall we go now darling?' the girl said.

'Who in the world are you? And what the hell are you doing with Rin's bag?' Itachi said, with a voice that barely contained his anger as well as confusion.

'What do you mean? I'm right here.' The girl replied with a smile as she tried to put the towel behind her.

'Where is Rin?' Itachi asked with a very threatening voice.

'Wh…I'm right here darling…' the girl said with a disappointed face.

'Get out of my car now!' Itachi screamed barely able to contain his anger this time.

The girl let a little shriek escape from her mouth and got out leaving Rin's bag and her towel in the car. Itachi then got out and slammed the car door shut.

'What did you do to Rin? And why does the towel have blood stains on it?' Itachi said in a surprisingly clam and cold voice.

'You are mine after all…' the girl said with a psychotic smile as she curled her lips up more. 'I get what I want!' the girl screamed at Itachi and pulled out a knife from nowhere and tried to attack him. Itachi managed to dodge at the last second and kept his distance from her. Shit! She has some kind of mental disorder for some logical reason. What do I do? Itachi asked himself as he dodged another swing of the knife from the girl who was now smiling and seemed to enjoy every bit of the moment.

'Hey you!' a man's voice called out from the gym's balcony.

Itachi looked towards the gym exit/entrance and saw 2 men walking out with handcuffs. The girl took one look at them and screamed at her most insane voice:' His mine!' and she ran off into the opposite direction and disappeared through the corner.

'Shit! We're losing her! I'll call reinforcements you go get the girl! Hurry!' one of the guys said.

'Roger.' And the other man with the handcuffs ran off into the same direction as the girl.

'What the hell was that?' Itachi yelled at the obvious police/detective.

'I'm extremely sorry sir, but we have been trying to arrest those kind of girls for ages now and whenever we catch one another new psycho kid will just appear here at this gym again…' the officer said scratching his head and looking at the gym.

'You mean this has been happening for quite a while now?' Itachi asked rubbing his neck.

'Yes… and we are now having an investigation to find out who the heck is sending these idiots out here to harm anyone.' The officer said in a serious tone.

'I see…'

'You're lucky that you didn't get hurt.' The officer said.

'Yes I am.' Itachi replied. He then remembered that the girl was carrying Rin's bag and her towel; there were bloodstains on it! But at that precise moment a man screamed from the top of the gym balcony again.

'Hey officer! We found a girl in the ladies room! She's unconscious and bleeding all over!' the man said as he quickly retreated back into the gym.

'No! Rin!' Itachi said and hurried back into the gym.

'Shit!' the officer cursed as he followed Itachi into the gym.

'Everyone move aside, officer coming through!' the officer screamed at the people piling up near the ladies room.

Itachi was shoving and pushing people out of the way and trying to get through as fast as possible. When he got there, he saw Rin lying on the floor unconscious in her own pool of blood. Itachi rushed over without hesitation and kneeled on the ground and held Rin in his arms. He gently held her hand and investigated the wounds.

'Hey! Who the hell are you?' the man that was kneeling by Rin asked Itachi.

'I'm a doctor and I'm helping her!' Itachi replied with a cold voice. That shut the man up.

'I need someone to call an ambulance and fast! She may have a coma with an injury this bad.' Itachi said and the man kneeling opposite him took out his phone and started to dial. Itachi then looked around to see what might have caused this horrible injury. Then he spotted a fire extinguisher and saw a hit of blood on the edge of the bottle. He then took out his phone and contacted the others of this horrible incident.

AN * The drama is just the beginning. Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 [The dream)

-Rin-

I woke up to see me back in my dorm room. I slowly sat up and pulled off the blankets, and then suddenly everything that happened came back to me like a bucket of cold water.

Some psycho girl hit me on the head! I then used my hand to touch the spot where she hit but it was completely fine, without a bum or anything. I then looked around the room to see Sakura still sleeping soundly by her bed. I didn't want to wake her up so I went to the bathroom and wash up to get ready for the day. Then I wore my white and blue summer dress and stepped out.

'Hey Rin…' Naruto said as he and I sleepily opened the door to the dining room at the same time.

'Hey Naruto! How are you doing?' I said in a rather cheerful voice.

'Why are you so happy?' Naruto said as he semi-glared at me.

'What's wrong about being happy? Aren't you always happy?' I asked, challenging him, frowning.

'Didn't you remember what happened yesterday?' he asked with a sour face.

'Oh don't tell me your still mad over me because I beat you in a few seconds.'

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked 'You really don't remember what happened yesterday?'

'We went to the gym and we spared, and I won and Itachi was in the car waiting…..'

'What do you mean? You knew what we heard yesterday! That bitch was sleeping with my dad!' Naruto yelled at me clearly unable to contain the anger held inside him.

'Wha…? Hinata won't do something like that! She's a nice girl!' I screamed back at him.

'You really don't remember?' Naruto asked me again, now standing in front of me and holding both my shoulders with his hands and shaking me.

'I don't understand….'

'Did you hit your head or did you have a memory lost from crying too much?' Naruto said, suddenly sounding so concern.

'Wha..?'

'I'll go call Itachi…' Naruto said as he quickly turned away heading back to the boys dorm.

'No! Wait!' I said, running towards Naruto and grabbing his wrist.

'I think you hit your head too hard, I'll need to call Itachi.' Naruto insisted.

'No, I think I'll just….'

'What's happening?' Hidan said as he stood before the open door to the boy's dorm.

'I think Rin hit her head…she can't remember what happened yesterday…'

'Rin?...are you okay?' Hidan asked me, as he looked me into the eye.

'I'm fine…just…just… I can't believe all that happened just yesterday…I…. I almost …forgot….' I stammered. All I remember was being knocked out and waking up in my bed yesterday… I'll just have to lie my way through and find out what's going on.

'I'll just go back to class for today…' but the thing is I don't even know where my class is! I just got here two days ago!

'But… Rin, today is Saturday, there's no classes…you've been here for a year now, don't you remember?' Hidan said.

'Oh….yeah I forgot….I just have a lot on my mind….' I said truthfully. 'I'll just go out for a walk…' I said.

I turned and left both Naruto and Hidan standing there watching as I walked out, no sooner later Sasori appeared through the door.

'Where's Rin going?' Sasori asked.

'For a walk…' Naruto said and went back into the boys dorm.

'No breakfast?' Sasori asked.

But Hidan just turned away and walked out the door where Rin disappeared.

'More breakfast for me then…' Sasori said as he went to the table to grab a piece of toast.

The cool breeze was caressing my face as I walked through the courtyard behind the Akatsuki's 'special' dorm. The sky was filled with grey clouds that blocked off the sun's rays but there was no hint of rain. I walked slowly, putting one foot in front of the other as I enjoyed the peaceful howling of the winds and the soft grass beneath my feet while my dress was flowing in the wind.

But the moment was over as soon as I heard a soft sigh by the corner of the building. I whipped my head around the see Hidan standing before me in his light purple shirt that matches his eyes and his long jeans.

'Hidan?' I asked in a rather dreamy voice. I've been enjoying the scenery long enough for my mind to wonder somewhere else.

'You seem to be spaced out… Is this because of Hinata?' Hidan asked, trying to avoid the subject but going for it anyway.

'What about Hinata?' I said truthfully, because the fact is I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore.

'We just heard yesterday from Naruto himself that Hinata cheated on him…. You don't remember any of it?' Hidan asked with a worried face.

I looked away from him and looked up in the sky, I think I should just tell him the truth… I just couldn't care less in this situation. What I think would happen if I pretend to know what was going on is that I am going to explain more of my situation.

'I honestly don't remember anything.' I said, eyes still looking up in the sky and still enjoying the breeze on my face.

'What do you mean? You were there yesterday… crying…' Hidan said 'You were saying over and over again that Hinata was your best friend and she wouldn't do such a thing…'

'All I remember…' I said ' was being knocked out in the gym's toilet and passing out to waking up in my own bedroom.'

Hidan was now more concerned and stepped into my personal space. Well, it would be an exaggeration but my persona space is extremely huge. Hidan was just 2 steps away from me and he could grab me by the shoulders and shake me again like Naruto did.

'Rin… can you tell me what's wrong?' Hidan asked.

'Hinata cheated on Naruto… right?... With Naruto's dad…' I said, recalling the conversation in the dining room with Naruto.

'Yeah… that's what happened…' Hidan said as he took another step towards me.

I finally looked away from the sky and turned to look at Hidan. We were looking at each other as if trying to read each other's mind. Hidan then lifted his hand and touched my cheek.

'Do you not know how beautiful you are under the sun in that dress?' Hidan said almost in a whisper by my ear.

I was stunned, was Hidan like this? First Hinata then Naruto now Hidan? What the hell is happening? Hidan suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me into his embrace.

'Hid…Hidan?'

But Hidan did not answer, he just sqeezed me tighter.

'Wha… what do you mean?' I said struggling to separate myself from him.

'I just…fucking….I just…' Hidan was clearly trying to choke his words out.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He's gonna confess! No, no, no this is not happening. Have to stop this! Must! Someone just appear out of nowhere! Please!

'I love you.' Hidan said as he loosens me from his arms. But then he's other arm quickly went around my waist and his free hand held my neck.

I didn't see this coming; I was still shock from the confession! No!

But too late, Hidan kissed me on the lips and my mind just went blank. I relaxed, and just literally went with the flow. I've never been kissed before, I couldn't think of anything. I was just like a puppet in Hidan's arms unable to move.

Finally his lips parted from mine and he breathed in a deep breath.

'I'm sor…' I quickly said, but Hidan cut in instead like he knew what I was going to say.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.' Hidan said as he looked down at me then he turned and started walking away.

My knees gave way and I fell to the ground and sat on the soft grass. Everything seemed so blurry now; why was Hidan like this? Like some lovesick Romeo? I've only been here for two days… three if you count today. What the hell is happening? Hidan was more composed when I first met him. But did I ever see him get drunk before? Was he drunk? High? I then lay down on the grass and was now looking at the sky. I was just plain confused.

'Hey… where's everybody?'

'Oh they pretty much stayed in their room or went out shopping…' Sasori said with his eyes glued to a book.

'Oh..'

'Hey, you didn't eat breakfast this morning?'

'I just… wasn't… didn't have an appetite… I'll just go back to my room now…'

'Hey… come here…' Sasori said gently as he motioned for me to come over.

I silently obeyed him and walked over to him. Sasori then stood up and ruffled my hair and said:' Don't be that depressed okay?... It was not your fault..'

'Yeah…' I said, hugging him.

'You have to eat something, you don't look well…' Sasori said as he returned the hug.

'Okay…' I sat down next to him and took a piece of bread.

AN* I've just given Hidan a weird personality…I know but it'll only last for a few chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'What? What? Are you bullshiting me? When did you find out?'

'She was showing the exact symptoms of a pregnancy… she just started having morning sickness since the day before yesterday and also ate quite a lot…' Temari replied.

'Shit, what the hell is happening… but why keep the secret and tell me only?' I demanded.

'Because Naruto would be furious.' Temari said.

I looked down at my feet holding in all the frustration, why was this happening? Why did Hinata cheat on Naruto in the first place?

'I..I saw Sakura-san cry almost every night ever since she found out that her biological mother was Naruto's mom and I have no idea how. Furthermore, Naruto is having family issues. And I think Sasuke broke up with her…'

'Why is this happening?' Temari said as she buried her face in her hands.

'I'll see to it…' I said as I walked away.

'Good Morning Rin, early as always' Kakashi sensei said as I walked through the door of my class.

'Erm… Good Morning.' I said lamely as I sat down on my seat. I guess I have to still keep up the act, cause I have no idea what is the teacher's name.

'Have you finished studying page 167 on the way human react?' Kakashi asked.

'Er…I… I ..'

'Just kidding, I didn't even give you any homework for that. We haven't even reach page 100.'

'Oh…'

'I'm sorry… how are things going for Naruto and Hinata… well, and now Sakura and Sasuke…' Kakashi asked.

'Not so well…' I have to admit; the dark circles on my eyes covers everything. I've been having lack of sleep because I was figuring out how in the world I got here, but to Kakashi it's just stress and worrying about friends.

'Rin… you haven't been sleeping well…' Kakashi sensei said as he walked closer towards me.

'I know…'

'Where's Deidara?'

'He said he'd be a bit late.'

'I see…'

'Sorry I'm late!' Deidara said as he slammed opened the door.

'Jeez, not so loud… but I see you are active as always.' Kakashi sensei said returning to his seat in front of the class.

'Of course I am!' Deidara said as he took his seat next to me and looked at me worriedly. 'Hey… you okay?'

'Wha..? Nah, I'm fine… just stuff going on…'

'We'll figure this out…' Deidara said as he patted my back.

'Hey where are all the others?' Kakashi sensei cut in, while arranging his books. 'Wanna start without them?' the teacher said teasingly.

'We'll just wait for them…' I said and opened my book and started reading on the first page, but then I realized that my book looks pretty much worn out and the first page was filled with highlighted words and small notes and hints. Then I saw the date; February 2nd 2013. That was my third day there…

'Hey guys… what… I mean what day is it today?' I asked my eyes still glued to the book.

'January 20th 2014.' Kakashi sensei said as he looked at his watch and looked back up at me. 'What's wrong with you today? Usually Deidara is the one that asked for the date.'

'Hey! Right here.' Deidara said angrily.

'Oh…' I sighed.

Then I remembered that encounter with Hidan and Naruto's attitude about Hinata cheating on him with his dad then I was kinda trying to prepare myself with other things that will happen next. I wasn't paying any attention at all to my surroundings I was just staring blankly on my book.

'Rin… just stop feeling spaced out okay?' Kakashi sensei said, as he slowly approached me.

'Deidara? Can you check her forehead?'

Deidara then used his hands and touched my forehead; I wasn't paying any attention to anyone apparently. I flinched and slapped Deidara's hand away only to see Deidara and Kakashi sensei's worried face.

'What? Sorry… What's wrong? Is there something on my face?'

'No, Rin… why not you take the day off today?' Kakashi sensei said.

'Yeah, why not?' Deidara agreed.

'No…no I'll just… I have to come to class…er… is there an exam coming up?'

'No the final term 1 exam was just last week.' Kakashi sensei said. 'Are you really okay?'

'Yeah…yeah…I think I'll take a day off for today… I'll just go to the office...' and I stood up and packed my books still distracted by my thoughts that were flying around in my head. If you were to compare my thoughts with a computer then imagine 200 tabs open at once on a server, because I guarantee; it sucks.

'I'll go to the office for you, you go back to the dorm and take your rest.' Deidara said as he stood up.

'No, no I'll go myself.' But the problem is, I don't even know where the goddamn office is.

'No! I want you to go back to the dorms and go to your room.' Deidara said, more like commanded.

I looked back at him still facing the door way when Temari, Naruto, Sasuke walked in. I realized Sasuke was walking a bit too close to Naruto but I ignored it and walked out of the class right past them without greeting.

AN: * To you readers who are NaruHina fans or SasuSaku fans please do not hate me, I need something exciting for once and not the happy ending for the couples and it's just for these few chapters. I want some drama and tragedy going on. But don't worry, this tragedy will not go on forever, I just wanted some fun. This nightmare will end very soon. I am also the happy ending type, so…. There is also some Yaoi going on for NaruSasu so….yeah… This is a very short chapter so I'll make it up on the next one. And yeah Hinata's pregnant, sorry about that…her not being with Naruto and everything…

To Namikaze Minato:'I'm very sorry I gave you a bad permutation in my story, I love you and your wife very dearly and you are a hotty and fangirls love you and you are a perfect father.

To Uzumaki Kushina: 'You are a very good wife and Minato is lucky to have you. You didn't have a bad reputation but you have your original attitude! But you're gonna be Sakura's mommy!

To Hinata lovers: 'I love Hinata too, she's just so CUTE! She'll only be like this for a few chapters, I promise! I didn't mean to put her in this position…bad position…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 [Pacing]

*Author's Point of View.

'And you are signing out for Rin-chan, is that right?' Shizune said as she started typing something on the computer.

'Yep.'

'Okey Dokey! All done, you may go now, and send my regards to her for me will ya'?' Shizune called after Deidara.

'No problem!' Deidara said and walked out of the office.

Deidara then walked down the halls leading to the outside of the university and walked across the courtyard towards the dorm. Deidara was taking his time of course; he was going through what happened today. First was Naruto and Hinata, next was Rin acting all weird and the worst part of all, Sasuke is getting all comfy around Naruto. What the hell was going on today? As if Naruto and Hinata is not enough? He lingered on the thought for a while when the ground has a sudden change of colour. Deidara looked up to see the dorm's door right in front of him, he sighed and opened it, walked in and headed straight for the boys dorm. Deidara walked past Hidan's room, Shikamaru's room and finally stopped in front of his bedroom, which is also Sasori's. Sasori was Deidara's roomie and friend for as long as he can remember, Sasori is almost like a brother to him now, although Sasori rarely comes back to the dorm because he was staying up late in the library for the up coming tests.

Deidara opened the door and threw his bag on the side of his table and fell on his comfy bed. Then he thought that he should probably go check on Rin now, check to see if she's okay, he then got up and got out of the room and shut the door.

He headed for the girl's dorm and walked up the stairs and rounded a corner and stopped in front of the second door from the left, he heard some footsteps in the room and knocked. Then he heard a little thump, but it only lasted for a millisecond, he thought he was imagining things so he knocked again. Nothing. He sighed, Rin was always like that, pacing the room when no one was around, pacing because she was stress, pacing because something bad happened, pacing because she was afraid, scared of something, pacing because she didn't know what to do but refused to ask for help, pacing because… of so many hidden reasons. She must be silently crying by now, always trying to bear everything on her shoulders and hiding the worst but always showing the fake smiles.

Deidara was around her long enough to know that. He knocked again. Still silence, but he heard a tiny sob. How long was Deidara standing there already? 5 minutes wondering of what Rin is going through? Yes, he was standing there being worried about her and maybe falling for…. Then he mentally shook himself to get rid of the thought.

'Rin! Open up! I know you're in there. I've been round you long enough so stop pacing.' But there was still complete silence. Deidara couldn't stand it anymore; he opened the door without knocking this time and barged in.

'Rin…' Deidara said as he saw Rin sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the opposite direction with tears coming down her eyes, he couldn't see it but he knew it. She was always hiding that bad side of hers. Deidara then closed the door and complete darkness swallowed the room, except for a little orange sunlight coming from the window through the curtains.

'Deidara… what are you doing here?' Rin asked as she kept her face away from his. She knows that Deidara knows…about her, and her pacing… she just, can't be bothered.

'Rin… look at me…' Deidara said as he approached her slowly and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eye. As Rin looked up at Deidara's blue eyes she couldn't hold it in any longer, she can't hold back the tears that were begging to appear. Deidara's appearance just destroyed that strong side of hers. She then just broke down and let the tears fall freely as she started hiccupping and sobbing.

Then she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist and the weight of Deidara's head rested on her shoulder.

'It's okay… it'll all be fine…' Deidara whispered with that soothing voice of his.

Rin knew that nothing is fine. She just found out today that Hinata is pregnant with Naruto's dad's baby, Hidan just confessed his love for her. And the worst thing is that she doesn't know how or why she was here. Here in Konoha University for 1 year when she just came here as a new student for only 3 days ago, the only thing she remembered was being knocked out by a psycho girl in a bathroom. What is happening? Rin is just so confused, she didn't know what to do except cry. Was she really that weak? If she mentioned about the situation she's in now, who would believe her? But all she felt like now was letting out all her emotions, but mostly confusion for the situation going on, sadness for hurting Hidan, and anger for not knowing about anything and what exactly was happening. She was always the kind of girl that was always thinking; thinking about what she did and always thinks everything she does is part of her responsibility, her fault. But why?

'Rin…'Deidara said in a soothing voice '…you should get some rest okay? For real this time… and stop thinking for once…'

'Can't… my brain just keeps going on and on and on….' Rin said and Deidara chuckled.

'Go to sleep...' Deidara said as he slowly let go of Rin and pushed her down on her bed.

'No… stay with me…please…I'm scared…' Rin begged as she held an iron grip on Deidara's shirt.

'You know I'm busy…' Deidara said, but knowing very well that he would love to lie next to Rin.

'You're always busy…' Rin said still holding on to Deidara's shirt not letting go.

Without a reply Deidara slipped in under the covers next to Rin on her bed and wrapped his arms around that perfect waist of hers and hugged her close, and Deidara could feel Rin relax and moved in closer to him and leaned her head on his chest.

'Stay with me okay?' Rin said as she finally let loose of Deidara's shirt and slowly drifted off.

Deidara laid there wide awake feeling Rin's slow breathing and her relaxed body, no longer tensed when Deidara found her by the edge of the bed and hugged her. He finally felt at ease, knowing that Rin is right here in his arms fully protected.

But no sooner later he heard familiar footsteps outside the door, too familiar to pretend not to recognize. The heavy but light thumping of shoes with a measured pace. Then the knock came. And Deidara grumbled and slowly let go of Rin not wanting to disturb that peaceful face of hers. He got up and answered the door.

'Rin….' Hidan said but was shock at seeing Deidara instead of Rin standing there.

'She's asleep… what do you want to say to her?' Deidara asked as he closed the door behind him.

'I just…. I'll just…'

'Just go in for a while, but remember that I'm waiting out here.' Deidara said and opened the door to let Hidan enter and he shut the door for him and sat next to the door.

*In the Room

'I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done this to you….' Hidan whispered not wanting Deidara to hear any of this. But Rin was just lying there, totally at peace, sleeping on her bed. Hidan caressed the side of her cheek and Rin shuffled just a bit but instantly relaxed after Hidan's fingers left her face. Feeling mostly satisfied after apologizing and seeing the beautiful look on Rin's face, Hidan bent down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek and slowly walked out of the door.

'Done?' Deidara asked as he slowly stood up and looked Hidan in the eye.

'Man, you are growing…' Hidan said, he recalled always teasing Deidara about his height ever since he knew Deidara. But now? There's nothing to tease about anymore.

'Course I am, can't stay a kid forever huh?' Deidara said rubbing his neck and looking into Rin's room.

'Yeah…. Well, I'll be going now, gotta meet up with .' And with that, Hidan turned his head and disappeared around the corner.

Deidara watched him disappear and walked into Rin's room and closed the door behind him. Then he slowly walked over to Rin again and observed her. But she slowly opened her eyes and looked back at Deidara.

'Was that…Hidan?' Rin asked.

'Yeah…'

'You said you would stay…'

'I did…'

'Then why are you standing so far from me?'

'I'm right here…'

'It's not close enough…'

Deidara gave a sigh and went back on the bed with Rin, really, sometimes Rin could be so demanding, like a little girl waiting to throw her tantrum. But that's what Deidara likes about her, besides her looks and her attitude.

He wrapped his arms around Rin again and she instantly relaxed.

'Deidara?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you stay here until tomorrow morning?...Please…'

'Okay, if you wish my princess…' Deidara said without any hint of hesitation.

Rin wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck in reply and lightly kissed his neck then moved up to kiss him on the lips. Deidara was shocked at first but he kissed her back, as lightly as possible, not wanting to damage the fragile but tough little girl. Deidara was kissing her so softly and carefully but also trying to force her to open her mouth, but eventually she did and Deidara stuck his tongue into her mouth and started deepening the kiss.

'Deidara…' Rin whispered, with her lips still against his.

'Mm… what?' Deidara moaned.

'I'm really tired…'

Then Deidara broke the kiss and gulped in some air.

'Sorry…I… I got carried away…' Deidara replied, as he felt his face get hotter.

'We'll do this tomorrow… it's Friday after all…' Rin said.

'As you wish, my princess….' Deidara said as Rin and himself chuckled and slowly drifted off into sleep.

*AN : REVIEWS PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Author point of view.

The sunlight poured in through the window of Rin's room, as the birds chipped out side the window of the dorm. Sakura had been crying all night; Sasuke had finally broken up with her, he finally did it. And it hurts like hell, right in the heart. But when she opened the door to her room where she will be expecting Rin, but instead of Rin herself she saw Deidara, sleeping with her on the same bed, so peacefully and soundly. She grunted, at least their not having sex…. She thought. And went in and shut the door and landed on her bed. But instead of staying in the room she got up and left.

'Rin…what time is it…'

'5…I think…no…it's 5:30 in the morning…' Rin said, Deidara was always curious about how Rin knew the time without the clock, she could just tell by…being there.

'Sakura! Is Sakura here?' Rin said and used her elbow to keep her up and looked at Sakura's bed.

'She's not here…' Deidara said sleepily.

'Maybe she went out or stayed at the library…' Rin said then fell back on the bed.

'You said we'll do it…'Deidara said as he remembered last night's promise.

'Do?...do….oh…oh….wait what?'

But Deidara couldn't hold that desire in, he grabbed Rin by the waist and kissed her and instantly Rin returned the kiss. Deidara kept using his tongue to try to get Rin's mouth to open but she refused.

'Open…up…' Deidara mumbled.

'No…' Rin said teasingly

'Yes…' Was what Deidara said, and this time he won and stuck his tongue in her mouth and again started deepening the kiss. His hands went under Rin's shirt and held her, but Rin's hand pulled his up to her chest. But instead of continuing what they were doing the door swung open and there stood Sakura. Unfortunately neither Deidara nor Rin was listening to what was happening outside.

'Rin…' Sakura whispered as she held the door open and stood there looking at Rin and Deidara's shock expressions.

Deidara and Rin quickly got out of bed and into a sitting position before someone came…

'Hey Sakura! Hurry I told you…' Temari screamed in her cheerful voice as she joined Sakura.

'Sakura…' Rin began but before she could say anymore Sakura slammed the door.

'Sakura-san… ' Temari said from the outside as a ruffled sound.

'It's okay! I'm okay! Sorry to bother you Rin! We'll be going now!' Sakura said as she ran off.

'Wait! Sakura-san!' Temari screamed as she ran after Sakura.

'What in the world just happened…' Deidara asked as he still stared at the door where Sakura just disappeared.

'Wait, what time is it?' Rin asked. 'Em… 7:40am… everyone's up already…'

'Wow, we were here for so long…' Deidara mumbled.

'Sakura….she'll be mad at me won't she?' Rin said as she hugged her shoulders, tears threatening once again.

'No, no, she'll understand, it was just a bad timing…' Deidara said as he hugged her. Deidara was now extremely worried about Rin, she just started pacing yesterday and now everything was back on those fragile shoulders of hers.

'No…she'll hate me…after all she's been through…'

'No! Stop saying that! It's not true! She's your friend she'll surely understand.' Deidara insisted.

Rin was stunned. Deidara had never raised his voice at her before… but she only knew him three days ago. Then why does all this feel familiar and normal?

Deidara buried his head in Rin's shoulders and whispered again:' Rin… you'll be fine okay? Sakura is your best friend and she will understand…'

'Okay…' but at that moment something was fluttering in stomach and I felt my face heat up….

Then the memory of being so close to him in all sorts of ways came back to her mind. Oh no…. was she…no… does she love Deidara?

Rin suddenly tensed at the thought, which also made Deidara jumped a little.

'What's wrong?' Deidara asked as he pushed Rin further to take a look at her face.

'No! No! It's nothing! Just thoughts! I was…. I was….'

'Rin…why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?'

'No! I don't I'm perfectly fine…'

But then the same thought occurred in Deidara's head, and he did not know that Rin has had the same thought a few seconds ago. Then his face also started to heat up.

Both Rin and Deidara were sitting on Rin's bed in each others arms and Deidara's legs on either side of Rin's thigh; his hands on her waist and they were a few inches from each others face.

Rin started to panic but Deidara just sat there looking at Rin while her emotions changes.

'Rin.'

'Wh…what?'

'Do you love me?'

Rin eyes became so big she almost thought it was gonna pop out.

'Rin?'

'I…I…'

But Deidara did not wait for an answer, instead he slammed he lips onto Rin's and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, then he felt Rin wrap her arms around his neck. He then pushed Rin onto the bed and landed on top of her, still kissing.

'Mmm…Dei…Deida…ra….st…stop…'

But Deidara didn't care, he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth as he held Rin tighter against his body.

Rin can't fight back any longer, her mind went blank instantly and she slowly began to kiss him back…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin woke up at about….6:30pm….with a still-asleep Deidara by her side. She sighed, smiled at him and got off the bed. She adjusted her cloths and was beginning to head out when Deidara grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed.

'Wah!' Rin yelped and landed right on the bed again.

'Hmm…Rin…where are you going?' Deidara mumbled as he started to kiss Rin's neck.

'Out….to find something to eat….you should get up too ya' know…'

'ok…' Deidara said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'Come on.' Rin said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

'Ok…Ok I'm coming….'

'Finals ARE OVERRRRR' Sasori screamed at the top of his lungs and waved his hands in the air.

'WOOHOO!' Sakura screamed right after Sasori.

'What the hell?' Deidara said as he looked around the dining room.

'Are we in the right room?' Rin asked.

'Cause…finals are over! Am I right? This calls for a celebration!' Temari said as she fell down on a chair.

'Tch... you all are so annoying…' Sasuke said, he was sitting beside Naruto and had his hand around him.

'Yeah right… you're even annoying…' Naruto said as his face fell right on top of Sasuke chest.

'Where's Shikamaru? Or Hidan or Itachi? Someone? Anyone that's an adult!' Deidara asked.

'They…are not here…' Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away with his free hand. 'Nii-san said he and them are….er… going back…'

'Yeah….they went home and Hidan brought as this pile of alcohol…hahah…' Naruto giggled as he grabbed another new bottle. 'I'm drowning this pile of shit tonight…' and a few seconds later Naruto and Sasuke was making out by the freakin couch…

'Hey! Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing?' Rin yelled but was distracted again by Deidara and the vodka that he was eyeing.

'Why would Hidan leave a goddamn pile of beer? Wait…and VODKA?' Deidara asked as he picked up a huge bottle of expensive vodka.

'Deidara! Come join me!' Sasori said as he pulled Deidara away from me.

'No..noo wait…' but Deidara was eventually pulled away.

'Shit…what the hell is going on here…' Rin mumbled.

'Hey Rin…' Sakura said as she stood up with a bottle in her hand.

'Sakura…er…what are you doing?'

'Come on Rin… I'm sure you want a bottle…'

'No…no I'm fine…I don't drink…'

But before Rin could turn away Sakura held her by the shoulders and said:' Try this….just one sip…'

'No…n…' and the bottle was firmly held against her mouth and Rin was forced to drink a few sips.

'That taste…' Rin mumbled as she put her hand on her head to force herself to focus. 'Hidan…did he put any drugs in here?...'

'What drug?...' Sakura said as she held the bottle up again. 'Here…have some more….' And Rin felt a few drops of it go down her throat.

Then slowly, Rin's vision began to black out and déjà vu hit her.

'Rin?...Rin? Are you awake?'

'Wha…where…'

'Rin! Are you okay? Thank god! She's awake…'

Rin slowly struggled to open her eyes and found herself laying on a somewhat comfortable bed with Hidan, Yahiko, Konan and Itachi looking down at her.

'What the… what happened?' Rin asked but the memory of the whole drunk scene in the dining room suddenly reappeared in her memory.

'Sakura! She was forcing me to drink! And…and Deidara he was….was… dragged away by Sasori…and and…everyone was drunk…and Naruto and Sasuke was making out…and you guys…left…and…and…'

'Stop! Rin! You're ok now!' Konan said as she placed a hand on my shoulder to try and clam me down.

'Rin…she was dreaming…and the coma she was in so long caused her to dream that long…so to speak…' Itachi said 'Has this happened before?...' Itachi mumbled to himself.

'Rin… you were dreaming the whole time… you were in a coma for 2 days…' Hidan said.

'Coma? What coma? I don't even know what is real anymore!' Rin said as she grabbed her head.

'Rin! Rin! Clam down! Shit… Itachi I'm gonna take her out, I have to…' Hidan said as he held a needle up.

'No way I'm gonna let you do that shit!' Rin said in a threatening voice.

But then at that exact moment, her memory started to become clearer.

'Wait! No…I was knocked out at the gym…by some psycho…and I… I just woke up on the bed in the dorm…and everyone said I was there for 1 year already and..and Deidara….'

'She's back!' Konan said as she wrapped her arms around me. 'Oh thank god.'

'Rin! This is reality! You are not in your dream world anymore!' Hidan said still holding up that needle.

'Wait. So I was at the gym and passed out and Itachi took me here?' Rin asked.

'Yep…I did…' Itachi replied.

'You should have seen Itachi's face! He was so worried.' Hidan said.

'I'm back huh?...' Rin said as she laid down on the bed again.

'Yep…'

BAM!

'RIN!' Temari shouted and landed on top of her and gave her the world most adorable, surprise, super tight hug.

'Hey…she's not recovered ye…' Itachi said.

'Rin! You're a awake!' Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke's hand and ran towards Rin with another hug.

'Guys…'Hidan said.

'You're back.' Sasuke said standing beside his girlfriend.

'Rin looks fine…' Konan said. 'But she's still recovering…' Yahiko cut in.

'RIN! SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!' Naruto screamed and also crushed me in his hug.

'Rin! You're okay!' Hinata said as she also pulled me in a hug but a very motherly and gentle one. Someone is really lucky to have her.

'That psycho bitch! I swear if I see her again…' Naruto said and he clenched his fist.

'Whoa! Slow down cowboy you ain't goin no where! If I want to beat her up I'll trash her myself. Believe it.' Rin said.

'Rin? Is that you? Oh gawd you knocked your head real bad…you sound so much like Naruto…' Sakura said.

I looked at Sakura and saw everyone looking at me with worried faces.

'Jeez, I'm fine…I only knew you people for like 2 days, you guys don't really know me yet.'

And they all let out a dramatic sigh.

'Oh, and I forgot to ask, what were you dreaming about in your coma? You were horrified and started swearing. And holding your head…and stuff...' Hidan said.

'Well…the good news is I'm fine…the bad news is I had a dream, no a nightmare that changed my view of you guys but I just wanna make sure about a few things cause it kinda looks like the future…' Rin said while everyone looked at each other scared of what I was supposed to say.

'Naruto.'

'Yes ma'am how may I help you.' Naruto said.

'Do you have parents? I mean are they still here?' Rin said straight forward being really harsh but also feeling extremely guilty.

'Em… I do… but they passed away before they could even see me I guess… accidence happens…' Naruto said, his voice drained of the cheerfulness.

Rin looked down, feeling horribly guilty of that question but looked up again breathing in a deep breath.

'I'm sorry to hear that…but thanks for telling me so I won't have to worry about everything later.' Rin said, it took her everything to not break down and cry; she lost her parents too.

'Wait…' Naruto said, with a hint of his cheerfulness coming back.' What was I in your dream? Were they there?'

'I'll…I'll tell you guys later…or after I get out of the hospital…and the thing is I almost thought that my dream was part of the future and well…you guys were kinda er… screwed up in my dream and I was in my second term and Deidara was all 'I know you for so long already'….'

'What? What did I say?' Deidara said as he burst through the door.

'Deidara! Took you long enough! Where's Sasori?' Hidan said as he grabbed him by the neck and ruffled his hair.

'Hey…I'm not a kid!' Deidara mumbled. 'And Sasori's still in the car organizing some shit so yeah, he'll be here. Good to see you Rin!' Deidara screamed in a cheerful voice.

The memory of the 'dream' came back and Rin turned as red as a tomato.

'Why is your face red?' Deidara asked as he used his hands and touched my face.

'Nothing! Now stop touching me and let me tell my story!' Rin said as she 'gently' pulled Deidara's hand away.

'O…Sorry..' Deidara said.

'Er…Sasuke!' Rin said to distract herself '… sorry if I destroy your man pride and stuff… I know that you are a boy and you got that pride thing going on that boys have and…'

'I won't get mad I promise.' Sasuke snapped at me.

'Really really?'

'Really.' Sasuke said with a hint of a reassuring smile that Rin felt her heart skip a beat but also felt guilty because she is gonna destroy that.

'Sakura! Make sure to make him happy IF I …ya' know…destroyed his pride…'

'O...Okay...' Sakura said holding Sasuke's arm for emotional support.

'And I mean REAL happy!' Rin said. And Sakura blushed and said:' Okay! Okay just get this over with…it's embarrassing…'

'Wait! What did you see in your dream that made me the bad guy?' Sasuke said.

'Er…I'll tell you the whole story later but I'll just cut this short for now soareyougay? 'Rin said in a breath.

'No I'm not…GAY? What do you mean GAY?' Sasuke said as he gripped the side of the hospital bed with Sakura trying to clam him down.

'I told you he would go crazy!' Rin said as she backed away further from Sasuke.

'Sasuke! Manners! Now clam down!' Itachi ordered.

Sasuke glared at Itachi then glared at me but immediately his eyes soften and he said: 'Sorry…I was over reacting…it's just a dream right?'

'Yep! Hundred percent sure! IT IS NOT A DREAM!' Rin said crossing her heart.

'Good…' Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Okey Dokey! That's it! Now can I go home?' Rin asked Itachi and gave her, her best puppy eyes.

'No…' Itachi said looking away and clearly trying to hide a blush. 'You need to stay one last night here THEN and only THEN you can go home.'

'AWw…'

'Wait, that's it? What about us?' Deidara said.

'Er…it's…it's…p..per…perso….personal…'

'Personal?' Deidara said.

'Yeah...' Rin said as she looked down and gripped the sheets then started to blush.

'Hey! Sorry I'm late! Here Rin! This is for you!' Sasori said as he handed me a piece of paper.

'Oh…Okay…Thanks' Rin said with a smile and received it then looked at the drawing. 'OMG! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME DRAWING I HAVE EVER SEEN!'

'I knew you would love it.' Sasori said. Who knew a doctor could be this talented in drawing. And it was none other than my favorite anime!

'Hey! I can draw better than you can! You don't understand Art like I do!' Deidara said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

'The same argument all over again….' Yahiko sigh.

'Ok, enough guys, Rin needs some rest and it is way past visiting time.' Itachi said as he wrote something on the clipboard.

'Ok! Better get going!' Naruto said as he stood up. Everyone in the room except for Deidara and Sasori of course, were lost in their own thoughts.

'Don't over think about my goddamn dream damn it! It's just a dream. I'll still love you guys ok? Now stop being depressed and…I don't know go make out, I'll tell the whole story later.' Rin said.

'Wow, Rin are you a mind-reader?' Naruto asked sarcastically .

'I came to Konoha University for an education on Psychiatrists, what do you think?' Rin said raising an eyebrow.

'Bye then!' Sakura said. And everyone went out of Rin's room and closed the door behind them.

'Sooo you've been checking on me for quite sometime have you?' Rin asked after the cost was clear.

'Yes I have.' Itachi said 'But what was so personal in a dream that you can't share with us?'

'Oh…Yeah…you see…er…the thing is…'

'Just tell me already.'

'Hidan and Deidara….er…they…no….wait…er… Hidan…confessed…and Deidara...er…ya' know…kissed me?'

'What?'

'Oh, then are you jealous?' Rin mocked.

'Wh…What? No! No I'm not.' Itachi said; a bit flustered. 'But why tell me this and not them?'

'Because…you're the doctor…' Rin said as she looked away from Itachi and mentally begging him to get out of the room and let her think.

'The truth.'

'I feel comfortable around you…for some particular reason…'

'Good, now rest and you can go back tomorrow.' Itachi said.

'Ok! As you wi…' before Rin could finish the sentence Itachi smashed his lips against hers and pulled back.

'Good Night…' Itachi said and walked out of the room leaving Rin on the bed stunned.


End file.
